In the automatic production of business forms, there are some situations in which a form may not be properly processed due to jams, misfolds, inadvertent stoppages of the system, or the like. Also, under some circumstances a very small quantity of forms needs to be processed, an insufficient number to justify setting up all components of automated business forms handling equipment. Under these circumstances it is desirable to have a way to manually feed forms to business forms handling equipment which does not interfere with normal automatic operation of the equipment, but which is easy and safe to utilize where desired.
According to the present invention, apparatus is provided which achieves the above-mentioned goals. The apparatus according to the invention is particularly useful in association with automatic folders and automatic sealers. For example, the apparatus according to the invention is particularly suited for use with a folder sold by Moore Business Forms, Inc. of Lake Forest, Ill. under the trade designation M8152, and in association with a sealer sold by Moore Business Forms under the trade designation M4400 Speedisealer.RTM. pressure sealer. The apparatus according to the present invention is particularly desirable for use in association with the standard extended transfer conveyor associated with the M8152 folder, but can be utilized for virtually any pieces of equipment where there is a transfer conveyor between first and second different business forms handling machines. The apparatus according to the present invention is simple and easy to construct, simple to utilize in a virtually failsafe manner, and is safely interconnected to the business form handling machine components to prevent operator injury.
According to one aspect of the present invention, apparatus for handling business forms is provided including the following elements: A first machine for handling business forms. A second machine for handling business forms. A conveyor disposed between the first and second machines for conveying business forms between them. An outer movable cover for the conveyor. An inner, normally stationary, cover for the conveyor disposed beneath the outer cover. And means mounted on the inner cover providing guided manual feeding of business forms through the inner cover directly into operative association with the conveyor.
The apparatus further comprises an interlock between the inner cover and the conveyor for preventing operation of the conveyor if the inner cover is moved. The interlock preferably comprises a permanent magnetic mounted to the bottom of the inner cover, and a reed switch operatively connected to a casing for the conveyor.
The means for providing guided manual feeding preferably comprises a slot formed in the inner cover (which is preferably of transparent plastic, such as acrylic or LEXAN), and first and second guide elements extending upwardly and downwardly, respectively, from the slot. The guide elements each comprise a plate having at least one upstanding guide edge, typically the first guide element having a single guide edge, and the second guide element having first and second horizontally spaced guide edges, with the spacing between the guide edges being adjustable to accommodate business forms of different widths. The first and second guide edges may be generally S-shaped in side view, having firstand second planar portions offset by a connecting web and are connected to the second guide element plate so that the first planar portion is connected to a top surface of the plate and the second planar portion is disposed above, spaced from and substantially parallel to, the plate.
The conveyor typically includes conveyor rollers, and the second guide element plate extends from the slot downwardly at an angle of between about 30-60 degrees to the horizontal, passing over one of the conveyor rollers, and terminating adjacent another of the rollers, directing a business form supported thereby to the other conveyor roller. A substantially planar first transition portion of the first guide element typically overlaps the plate of the second guide element and is affixed to it, while a substantially planar transition portion of the second guide element is affixed to the bottom of the inner cover. The first guide element plate may make an angle of between about 130-175 degrees with respect to the second guide element plate. The conveyor casing typically has two or more locating studs extending upwardly from it which cooperate with holes provided in the inner cover to locate the inner cover with respect to the conveyor.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a cover, per se, for allowing manual feeding of business forms into operative association with a machine for acting on the business forms is provided. The cover has the following elements. A cover plate having a slot formed therein. First and second guide elements, each comprising a plate, the first guide element plate extending upwardly from the cover plate, and the second guide element plate extending downwardly from the cover plate. At least one guide edge portion associated with at least one of the first and second guide elements for guiding a business form edge through or from the slot. And means for mounting the guide elements to the cover plate at the slot. The means for mounting the guide elements to the cover plate comprise a substantially planar transition portion of the first guide element connected to the plate of the second guide element, and a substantially planar transition portion of the second guide element connected to the cover plate. The details of the guide elements, cover plate, etc. are as described above with respect to the general apparatus.
The invention also relates to a guide mechanism, per se, for guiding business forms: namely, one of the components of the cover described above. The guide mechanism comprises: A first main plate having first and second ends, and top and bottom faces. A substantially planar transition portion integral with the main plate and extending from the first end thereof, making an obtuse angle with respect to the main plate bottom face. And first and second guide elements connected to the top face of the main plate, the guide elements connected to the top face of the main plate. The guide elements each comprise first and second planar portions offset by a connecting web, the first planar portion of each connected to the top face of the main plate and the second planar portion of each spaced from and substantially parallel to the main plate top face. The guide elements spaced from each other in a dimension perpendicular to a dimension extending between the first and second ends of the main plate. The mechanism also further preferably comprises means for adjustably mounting the guide elements to the main plate so that the spacing therebetween may be adjusted to accommodate business forms of different widths.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus facilitating the simple manual insertion of small quantities of business forms into association with business forms handling equipment, in a simple, safe, and cost effective manner. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.